Love Beyond The Grave
by Bekas Strife
Summary: RenoxCloud Smut, BL 4 days after his death, Reno wakes up and finds out that his lover has still to visit him. What are Cloud's reasons to not pay his deceased lover a visit? Character Death


**Love beyond the Grave**

By _Bekas Strife_

A **RenoxCloud** love story

_**--RCRCRCRCRCRCRC—**_

Click._ "Hello?"_

"_Hey."_

"_Oh, hi Cloud."_

A light sigh of relief._ "Where are you, Reno?"_

"_At work...?"_

"_Have you forgotten that we're both supposed to be at Tifa's? Everybody's waiting for you so that we can tell them... our little secret."_

"_I know babe... And I was about to call you about that since an impediment has showed up..."_

"_... You're in a mission?"_

"_Yeah, m'about to leave the chopper to go retrieve some files that have been stolen from us..."_

"_... But Rude's in the other side of the room, I'm seeing him from where I am."_

"_Rude is on 'forced vacations': he got injured last week so Rufus gave him the whole week to recover."_

"_Then who is with you?"_

"_..."_

"_He sent you... _alone_?"_

"_Yeah but I'll be fine."_

A nervous intake of breath._ "Reno..."_

"_Hey, don't worry! It's not like it never happened before, yo!" _A not-so reassuring chuckle.

"_... Is it dangerous?" _**What can happen to you?**

"_... A little, yeah."_** There are chances that I may die.**

"_Reno--"_

"_I love ya. Ya know that, right?"_

A soft smile as Tifa looked at him with a questioning look._ "I know, Red. I know..." _**I love you too.**

"_I gotta go now. Before someone, ya know, finds me and all..." _The sound of a door being closed softy.

A short and unsure nod. _"Sure, I understand. Be... be careful, okay?" _**Don't die on me...**

"_I always am." _**That's not a promise that I can make and be sure that I'll fulfil...**

"_I'm serious here. You know that if you die, I'll go after you to personally kick your sorry ass, don't you?"_

A weak chuckle_. "I know baby... I know." _The click of a gun. _"...Shit." _**I'm sorry.**

"_Reno?" _Asingle shot; the brutal end of a life.** "**_Oh shit, Reno?_

_RENO?!"_

A total of four days.

It has been four days since Reno's body had been found, three since Cloud lost the will to move on as he saw his lover's coffin being lowered to the ground, two since the blond had been hospitalized after taking an exaggerated dose of calming pills and one since everyone else decided that there was nothing they could do for their friends but to be strong.

After a total of four days, our story truly begins.

_**--RCRCRCRCRCRCRC—**_

Over the infamous mansion of death the moon stood tall and almighty, lighting the dark paths between the many sepulchres of both bad and good men and women that were put to rest by diverse methods.

Right in the very centre of the sinister place, a simple, white grave stood strong against the wind, challenging it as it refused to be brought down. Out of nowhere, a hand crept out of the land and slapped the marble above it, moving it aside with unnatural strength just enough for that hand's owner to follow it outside.

Reno blinked his earth-covered eyes and shook his head to take away the offensive thing from his sight, frowning sadly but not knowing why he felt so hollow, so incomplete. The pale redhead looked around and took on his surroundings, remembering what had happened and what the cause of his sadness was, as well as why he couldn't rest in peace.

With a heavy and pained sigh, the fallen Turk rose from his tomb and looked around, starting to roam around the place in search for the one who he wanted to see the most. "He still hasn't shown up... What did I do? What didn't I do?" he whispered with his new empty, pained voice, walking almost sadly towards a huge cypress located in the middle of the graveyard and sitting against it, mourning as loneliness engulfed him. "We swore...

We swore to be always there, whenever we needed each other, we **swore**... If he loved me as much as he pretended to, why... Why hasn't he come back to visit me? Why did he leave me to root here, without being given the pleasure, the happiness of a visit so that I would at least know that someone actually cared for me in life? Had he been lying? Was it all an act when he said _I love you_ on my ear, on that day besides the sea? Was it...?" Reno whispered to the moon, watching as it glowed up there in the dark sky, aware of his pain. The redhead hung his head and rest his injured forehead on his hand, grimacing as he felt the bullet shot to his head's exit pressing against his palm. Remembering how his last thoughts went for his lover, the dead man let out a tiny sob, shaking as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

That was what Turks did, wasn't it? The thing was... he wasn't a Turk anymore. He was a walking corpse, in the better of the chances.

So Reno cried and allowed his suppressed emotions to come cascading down his eyes and cheeks, leaving clean trails on his dirty face.

The dead man kept crying and crying until two arms circled around his neck, squeezing him gently and effectively cessing the stream of salty drops of water. Reno opened his eyes and smiled as he recognized the soft, spiked blond hair on the head of the one offering him comfort.

But said smile quickly wore off as his lover pulled back and he could take a good look at his features. "C... Cloud...? What happened?" He whispered, cupping the other man's face tenderly.

Cloud smiled, cupping the redhead's hands with his own. "Hey." He greeted.

Reno just stared, taking on the image of his lover's paler face and now blue lips. "What... What happened, yo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he got up and brought Cloud up with him, pushing him away slightly and examining his appearance.

The blond bit his lip and looked down too, shrugging. "They put these ones on me for a Wutaian ritual; I couldn't anything about it, being dead and all..." He explained, wrinkling his nose at his baggy white clothes.

"No, not that!" Reno rolled his eyes and shook his head, glaring at the other man. "Why... Why are you dead?" He asked, flinching at the cold touch of his lover's once warm skin.

Cloud returned his face to its usual scowl and looked away. "After your funeral, I had to be sedated... But when they weren't looking, I took the whole bottle of pills to end this stupid, vicious cycle..."

"Cycle...?"

"Yes, cycle... My cursed cycle of finding a loving lover, being happy and having to lose that person to death, over and over and over again..." Cloud whispered, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered, ashamed.

Reno blinked and stepped forward, squeezing the blonde's arms gently. "For what...?"

"For being weak... For deciding on such an easy way out of my problems, of my pain... I should have fought a little more, for your memory's sake..."

Reno smiled and ran his too-thin-to-be-healthy fingers down his lover's hair, titling his head back so that he would look directly at him and not at his knees. "You are not weak... Not before my eyes. You're a strong lil' Chocobo, yo."

"Way to ruin the damn mood..."

"That's what I do best."

Cloud smirked and freed his hair, taking a slow step forward and circling his arms around the redhead's cold and steady chest. "I heard your cries... So I came to you." He spoke softly, nuzzling his nose against Reno's cheekbone. "I'm sorry for the late but I was only buried yesterday..."

"You say that like it isn't that much of a deal, being dead yo."

"It isn't... not for me. What future had I in life? Live until the day I would die of age isolated from everyone, afraid that they might die at any moment if they shared the air that they were breathing with me?" Cloud asked, shaking his head. "I preferred to end it all... They would be safe and we would be reunited once again and for eternity."

"I don't know if I should thank ya or strangle ya, ya know?" The redhead grinned, running his arms around the blonde's chest. "But yeah... It's good to be with you again." He said softly, rubbing a hand against his lover's cheek and leaning forward to steal Cloud's lips with a demanding kiss.

Cloud returned the kiss after the initial shock, raising his arms and wrapping them around the other man's neck. The blond emitted a soft moan, shivering as Reno roamed his hands around his body and then suddenly turned him, pressing his back against the cypress. "R-Reno...?" The blond breathed, letting his head fall back against the tree to give Reno access to the tender skin there.

Reno simply took the opportunity to bite Cloud's neck, leaving there a nice mark for eternity. "I missed you..." He purred.

"We were only apart for four days." Cloud breathed and mewled as his redhead lover slipped his hands inside his white shirt and roamed them up and down his toned, unresponsive chest before pulling them off the blonde's body and latching his cold mouth on one of the younger man's nipples, teasing the other with his long, experienced fingers.

"That's enough for me to miss you..." Reno said near Cloud's nipple, nibbling and sucking teasingly. "For more than once... I thought I had already been forgotten by you, by everyone. I thought that you had replaced me..."

The blond man blinked and frowned, yanking on the Turk's hair to make him look at him. "You really think that little of me?"

"I'm dead... I'm not supposed to be remembered forever, specially being a Turk." The redhead said softly. "Besides... there are so many men better that me..."

Cloud shook his head and sighed. "I don't care about the others." He said, running his arms around Reno's neck. "I want you." The man purred and kissed his lover's lips, circling one of his strong legs around the redhead's waist. "And I want you now Turk. So keep doing whatever you were doing."

Reno grinned and didn't needed to be told twice as he slowly lowered the white, baggy pants with a hand down to the floor, sucking on Cloud's neck as his other hand played with one of the blonde's already hard nipples. "I wonder..." he mused, feeling Cloud tugging on his pants to remove them. "Being dead and all, we don't have a blood circulation so, how are we supposed to get an erection?" The redhead asked as innocently as he could, dropping to his knees and biting the elastic of the other man's boxers, sliding them down the Cloud's narrow hips.

Said blond growled and smacked the redhead across the head. "We're not even supposed to be walking around but since we are, it's most likely that we can also get erections so use your mouth to do something useful!" The blond ordered and closed his eyes tightly, finishing his sentence with a moan as Reno didn't wait for him to stop talking to swallow his, despite all nature laws, hard member and swirl his expert tongue around its head, giving Cloud goosebumps at the contact. "D-damn..."

Reno grinned around his lover's cock, taking it as far as he could on his throat without gagging to pull back again, nibbling and licking the engorged head. The redhead kept working for a few more minutes, loving the soft mewls and pants coming from Cloud as he neared his end. "Enough." The Turk announced, releasing Cloud's hard member and patting the man's hips. "Turn."

The blond glared down at his lover as much as he could while looking flushed and panting but did what he said and spread his legs at his lover's command. "What are you doing?" He asked, feeling Reno gently spreading his ass-cheeks.

"You'll see... Or better, you'll feel it." The redhead simply answered, grinning cockily before licking the other man's entrance slowly, circling it with his tongue before thrusting it as far as he could into Cloud.

"W-what?!" Cloud gasped and threw his head back, overwhelmed by the weird sensation of having Reno's tongue working inside him. "Reno, that's..." He whimpered, not being able to finish his sentence as a moan escaped his throat. It felt dirty but at the same time so damn good: how could he protest?!

Reno worthlessly kept working to prepare Cloud for what was to come, making sure to coat his entrance as much as he could. Deciding that the blond was more than adjusted, the redhead got up while licking a wet trail up the other man's back, biting his neck to increase the shiver the was sent down the swordsman's spine. "Do you want me?" He asked huskily on the blonde's ear as he worked on his pants' buttons.

"Yes." Cloud replied with a shaky breath, grinding his bottom against Reno's arousal.

"Yes what?" Reno asked with an amused grin, rubbing his head against the wet entrance of his lover.

"I want you." The blond growled.

"Where do you want me?" The Turk kept playing his risky game, loving how Cloud was willing to submit so easily.

"Inside me NOW!" Cloud snapped, looking over his shoulder towards Reno. "Will you thrust that damn thing into me before I go flat?"

Reno laughed, scaring the owls on the cypress supporting them. "I love you this way, all flushed and needy, yo..." He said on his lover's ear, voice deep with desire. Rubbing teasingly his cock against Cloud's entrance, the man positioned it against the tight hole and slowly started pushing inside, moaning as his lover's tight walls clenched around him.

Cloud hissed and brought one hand to his back to spread his ass-cheeks and ease the pain of having Reno slid inside him. "Just start moving; I'm not made of glass." He ordered, still demanding even if he was the one on the bottom.

The redhead quickly accomplished his lover's desire, pulling back until only his head was inside Cloud to slam back into the blond, starting a steady rhythm for both lovers. They both knew that they wouldn't last long, needy from all the time they weren't together and desperate to feel each other, to get a reassurance that neither of them would be leaving again anytime soon.

The blond circled one arm around his lover's neck and arched his back to allow Reno to slam against that blissful spot within him, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. "R-Reno..." The blond moaned, feeling his chest being scratched against the tree as his lover 

slammed into him ferociously. "Shit, m'gonna...!" He mewled loudly, feeling one of the redhead's hands curl around his neglected member and stroking it at the time of his thrusts.

Soon both man reached their limit and came with a synchronized shudder, savouring every last moment of their lovemaking before slumping on each other's arms and collapsing onto the floor, breathing erratically but sporting a content smile on their pale faces.

They only moved when the moon gave its place to the rising sun. They dressed, kissing and touching as well whispering content and loving words on each other's ears, happy that they were together again like anything had happened.

"Stay with me." Reno asked, leading the blond to his grave. "I don't wanna risk losing you again."

And with a soft smile, Cloud accepted.

_**--RCRCRCRCRCRCRC—**_

Only a week later people noticed that the great warrior's sepulchre was open and the body was missing.

Chaos reigned and friends howled, demanding for someone to find their leader's dead body. There wasn't needed more than a few hours of search, as someone else also noticed that another camp had been savaged.

It was when they decided to check for the body that they found not only Reno's corpse but Cloud's too, both lying on each other's cold and decomposing arms.

"And with this it seems" Someone wisely said. "that love can really survive and go beyond the grave."

_**--RCRCRCRCRCRCRC—**_

_**Hi there 8D after a long time, I'm back... Well, sort of. I've been extremely busy with school and Beyond Repair's latest chapter is longer than long -.-. I hope someone likes this one-shot since I'm quite happy with it.**_

_**Oh, and this is my second lemon... –blushes-**_


End file.
